The Best of Friends
by Shelle678
Summary: This is my first fafiction story. Not so good with summaries just best believe its goin to end in Palex. Chapter Five is up.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first story and I'm 13, so give me constructive critism. This is also a fictional story with a few fictional people, but it will still have that Degrassi famous drama. I'm planning on making this a Rated R story some time in the future. Read and try to enjoy how a 13 yr. old mind works.**

**The Best of Friends **

**Chapter One**

Paige Michachuck, a seventeen year old head cheerleader, is the most popular at Degrassi High School. She has been working at the movie theater for six in half months with Alex Nunez, Paige's best friend. She has been with the most popular boys at school to up her reputation just a tad bit. Her main squeeze was Spinner. Every time they were seen together they looked so adorable. She loved the attention, but she wanted more than attention, she wanted love, something she hasn't received from someone special in a long time. She has her eyes fixated on someone that has been on her mind for a while but doesn't know how to approach that special someone without them going crazy or flipping out.

Alex Nunez; a seventeen year old trouble maker, a best friend of Paige, and a student of Degrassi High, has a good reputation for the wrong reasons such as; robbing, vandalizing, and other mischievous things that take to long to be mentioned. She just got her a job at the movie theater and works with Paige. She has had a lot of boyfriends but none satisfied her as she wanted them to. How does she want to be satisfied? Alex wants to be satisfied by her boyfriends having money, money, and money. When they didn't have any, they were not even bothered by her. Right now she is with someone with a little money. His name is Jackson Yank. He doesn't live in the projects like she does (plus one for him), he has a car, and he dresses nicely; so she decided to at least give him the time of day. She also has her eyes on a special someone but is too afraid to tell that someone without coming out that situation with her heart broken by that person.

Sometimes during their extra block, Alex would occasionally see Paige sitting outside by herself, looking as if she had something to do but plans were changed.

"Hi Paige…", now noticing something was wrong, "What is wrong with you, you look like something devastating happened."

"Oh, hey Lexi." and she sighed while saying it.

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong or you want me to keep pestering you with my concern?" she said with a serious, but yet sarcastic tone.

"If you really want to know, Spinner stood me up yet again."

"Oh, sorry about that." said Alex

"It's alright. I'm getting used to it any way." said Paige.

"Well since we aren't working or having any plans tonight, do you want to see a movie, preferably 'The Grudge Two'?" Alex said at a normal tone.

"Yeah that sounds great. How about eight-ish because I would have all of my homework done?"

"Ok, that's great! I'll pick you up around then." said Alex.

"Alright then it's a date!" Paige said while going to class as she heard the bell ring. With that said, both girls blushed to a maroon color anticipating tonight festivities.

Later on Alex called Paige and said, "I'm on my way in about fifteen minutes so be ready."

"Ok Alex. Oh wait you want to stay at my house tonight you know if your parents don't mind?" she said with hope in her voice.

"What parents? I stay at a women's shelter. So I guess I'll stay with you."

"What, you stay at a women's shelter? No, I won't have that. You'll be staying with us until your parents come back or whatever. THIS is no debate."

She knew that there was no debating this so she had no choice but to stay there. So she said ok.

Alex went to pick up Paige for the movies. They bought their snacks for the movie. Alex paid for every thing with the little amount of money that she did have. She paid for every thing to make sure that Paige had a good time despite the bad day she had.

Every time something scary would appear on the screen, Paige would jump and hold on to Alex. Each time that happen, she would laugh and have butterflies in her stomach just by her touch.

"I'm glad me being frightened amuses you." Alex said with sarcasm.

"That's not what I'm laughing at. I'm laughing at the movie every time someone dies. It's funny." She said as she laughed.

"I'm really glad to be here with you. This is really nice." She said half way through the movie.

"Thank you. That brightened my day coming from you. Really thank you."

Then Paige rested her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex let her lay there while she admired her beauty.

After the movie, they went back to Paige's house and reflected on what happened at the movies. Then they just sat in silence and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

As they stared, Paige closed the gap and kiss Alex. While they were kissing, someone walked in.

"PAIGE! Oh my GOD!"


	2. I Love You

**Chapter Two **

"PAIGE! Oh my GOD! ", Dylan and Marco said in unison. They were shocked at what they saw. 'Paige and Alex kissing, the world was bound to end.' Marco thought.

"Wait", said Paige hopping up trying to explain the kissing Alex situation to Dylan.

Meanwhile, Alex looked dumbstruck as to what just happened. Before they were kissing each other deeply then it was 'bout to be passionate, then Dylan had to walk in and destroy the beautiful moment between the two. She just laid back on the bed trying to take in the wonderful kiss Paige just gave her upon her lips. It was too much to take in at once so she just tried to forget about it, but she could stop thinking about Paige.

Paige ran downstairs trying to talk and run to Dylan, since Marco left in shock of seeing the two females kiss.

"Dylan, wait!" Paige said as she caught her brother in the living room.

"Yes Paigey?" he said with enthusiasm.

"Can you just let me explain what happened?"

"You see that I stopped to listen." he said sarcastically.

"Ok look. I just feel so good while I'm 'round her. She makes me feel complete. Alex is the one who got me my job back at the movie theater. I confided in her with my rape. She's the one who puts a smile on my face when I'm sad. I never intended on this kiss. It just happened ok. I actually have to say 'I Love Me Some Alex Nunez!' " she said with so much emotion. She thought to her self 'I just said I love Alex Nunez and really meant it and it felt good.'

Alex was standing there since Paige caught Dylan and heard everything that Paige said to her big brother Dylan. Her cheeks were a rosy red color followed by an enormous smile that almost showed all of her teeth. She ran down the steps hopped on Paige and immediately gave Paige a kiss like it was going to be her last kiss. "I feel the same way about you to Paige but it like an 'I Love Me Some Paige Michachuck!'."

Dylan ran out of the room with disgust of his sister and another female having sex on the couch.

Alex was still on top of Paige kissing her deeply and passionately. Then Paige rolled over and got on top of Alex. Alex was straddling Paige's hips then Paige broke the kiss so she could take off her own shirt and bra. Alex just stared at her girlfriend at amazement of how beautiful she was so far. Then Alex decided to join her girlfriend and took off her shirt and bra. Paige did the same as Alex did and said "Damn Alex you are so beautiful." Alex said "I know. You do to." Then Paige started sucking on Alex "hard as rock" nipples. As she took it in her mouth, Alex began to moan loudly. She was at the point that she almost came and so did Paige. Then Paige did the other nipple. Then somehow Alex got back on top and she kissed Paige passionately while unbuttoning Paige's jeans noticing she had no panties. Alex returned the favor and sucked on Paige's light pink nipples and just as hard as Alex's nipples. She started kissing down Paige's body, then she was in between Paige's legs and felt the heat coming from in between them. She looked up for Paige's permission to enter and she said yes so she did so. She was licking her center softly then she went faster and a little bit harder then the door open…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"


	3. Too Show How Much I Love You

**Chapter Three **

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" said Marco as he came back to retrieve his coat that he left on the coat rack.

Then they stopped to receive some breath, both sweating and panting.

"What does it look like? And how could you just come in here when you have no key?" said Paige with a surprised look on her face. She was also relieved it wasn't her parents barging in while they were making love to one another.

"Well the door was unlocked so decided to come in. Next time just make sure the doors are locked before yal decide to have sex in the front room." Said Marco covering his eyes as Paige and Alex got dressed.

"Thank you for those words of wisdom Marco. Next time we'll use them." Alex said.

"Okay, um, I'll leave now so, see you Monday at school."

"Bye Marco." Both of them said at the same time.

When Marco left they went up to Paige's room to take a shower.

"Paige, do you know what I'm thinking about?" Alex said then winked at Paige.

"Alex we just….." Paige said then was interrupted by a kiss on the nape of her neck by Alex. All Paige could say was "Ok Alex." They went to take a shower and continued making love to each other for about an hour and a half. They got out the shower and went to sleep while Alex was holding Paige close to her self. They both thought this is how it's supposed to be.

When Monday came, at school they were flirting with each other on the low so no one could know that they were an item. When it was time for computer class with Mr. Simpson, they sat beside each other. They were way in they back of they class and Paige had on a skirt. Alex was teasing Paige by touching her close to her center and making imaginary circles on her inner thigh. By this time Paige was whimpering softly so Alex could hear her but no one else could. When Alex put her fingers inside of Paige, her muscles tensed a little but then she relaxed. Paige began to rock her hips back and forth with the movement of Alex's fingers. Alex felt Paige about to cum so she stopped afraid that Paige's juices would get on the computer chair. When Alex stopped, she licked off the juices off her fingers and continued working at the computer.

When school let out, Alex said, "Paige want to go out to eat tonight I'll take you some where nice?"

"Well….ok. What time do you want to go?"

" 'Round about nine, nine-thirty. And dress classy. When I mean I'm taking you out to some where nice I'm taking you out some where nice."

"Ok Alex." Paige said and gave a kiss on the cheek and said "See you tonight pooky." That's what they call each other.

It was eight o'clock, and Alex was trying to look as good as possible for Paige. She had on a black dress and at the hem of it, it was slanted. Her earrings were dangling. Her hair was curled. Shoes were three inch black heels. She drove to Paige's house and Dylan answered the door and told Alex that she was upstairs in her room. Alex went to Paige's room. Paige's looked phenomenal. She had on a turquoise dress on and a shawl to match. Her earrings were diamond studs she got for her last birthday from her mom.

Shoes were clear open-toe, four inch heels. Hair was Shirley temple curled. And her perfume was White Diamonds ©.

"Damn Paige you look good enough to eat!"

"I must've looked good that night we made love 'cause you ate me good." Paige said followed by laughter.

"Well you did look good that night and you look even better now pooky. Oh bring your bathing suit too."

With that they left to go to the classiest restaurant in Toronto. The restaurant contained a Jacuzzi for V.I.P members only and a separate room for them too.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Paige looked in awe at the restaurant. Alex said "Where're here pook."

They went in there and Alex said "V.I.P reservation for Nunez."

"Oh Nunez, right this way." said the waiter for the two.

"Here you are my ladies and here are you menus. Just press this button for assistance ok."

"Thank you sir." said Alex.

They ate and had a nice dinner and then Alex said "C'mon Paige to the real reason I bought you here."

There it was a Jacuzzi with rose pedals around it, champagne in ice, low dim lit room, and slow music playing; all for Paige.

"Thank you Alex I really appreciate all you are doing for me."

"Don't be, you deserve it all." Alex said with a smile coming upon her face.

They put on their bathing suits and got into the Jacuzzi. They enjoyed their time spent together. Then they went home. Then all of a sudden...

"WHERE WERE YAL. THIS IS A SCHOOL NIGHT!"


	4. They Found Out

**Chapter Four **

"WHERE WERE YAL? THIS IS A SCHOOL NIGHT!" said Mr. and Mrs. Michachuck.

The two knew they were caught.

"And why are you two so dressed up for? Tell us the truth!"

"Mom look she took me out to dinner."

"And yal had to be dressed for?" Mr. Michachuck said

"Because Mr. Michachuck, the restaurant was classy, and…." Alex said then was interrupted by Paige.

"And it was a date."

"A date!" said Mrs. Michachuck

"Yes a date mom."

Then there was a pause in the conversation.

"I knew it. By the way she was always talking about this Alex girl they had to be going together." said Mr. Michachuck just as calm.

"Hun, how could you be calm with a situation such as this!" Mrs. Michachuck said in an uneasy tone.

"Well we gave Dylan a chance why we can't give Paige one? That would be fair now would it?" he said

"Yes it would be unfair."

"So does that mean we can go out?" said Paige

"All though I have my doubts about this, yes." said Mrs. Michachuck

The girls were happy about this, and then Mr. Michachuck pulled Alex over to the side and said, "You take good care of my angel ok."

She said "Ok sir I will."

Paige's mom pulled Paige over to the side before she entered her room and said, "Are you two….you know?"

"No mom we aren't." she said lying to her mom. She must've bought it because she left it at that. They went into the room and went to sleep for the night.

**Downstairs **

"What is this on the couch? It's sticky maybe someone spilled something on the couch and never cleaned it up." Mr. Michachuck said then called down Dylan to ask what it was.

**A/N: Do you think Dylan will snitch? Vote and tell me if Dylan should snitch or not. This is going to be good. I'll update when I get enough votes. I'm updating 'round about Tuesday or Wednesday depending on how many votes.**


	5. Thank You

**AN: By a tallied vote, Dylan will not snitch, so sit back and enjoy what will happen.  **

**Chapter Five **

Dylan came downstairs to see what his father wanted….

"Dylan what is this on the couch?" Mr. Michachuck asked in a firm voice.

"I don't know, and why would I know?" Dylan said lying to his parents. He knew what it was but he didn't want to be a snitch. He thought to him self 'That is so nasty Paige. Ugh.'

"So, who did it then?" said Dylan father getting irritated.

"I don't know. Have you asked Paige, because you keep asking me like I know everything that goes on in the house?" With that, he went back upstairs to his room. Then Mr. Michachuck went to go and get Paige to ask her.

"Paige, come downstairs now."

"Why?"

"Don't ask a whole lot of questions, just come."

"Ok?" she said not knowing what was going on.

When they got downstairs Mrs. Michachuck bombarded her with questions about the couch.

"Paige, what is this on the couch? And if you did it, why you didn't clean it up?"

She was thinking of a quick lie for her mom.

"Mom, it was some yogurt that I spilled on the couch and didn't clean it up good."

"No it isn't, because it smells old and it smells like ass." she said.

"Well mom, I spilled it there five days ago and everyone has been sitting on the couch so that's probably why it smells like ass."

"Are you cursing young lady?" her father said.

"I'm sorry sir. I just repeated what my mother said."

"So that is what it is?" said her father.

"Yes sir that's what it is." She said lying hard

"Ok. Tomorrow morning you will clean it up thoroughly. Is that clear?" said Mrs. Michachuck.

"Yes ma'am." she said. She thought to her self, 'They are so gullibly, they will believe anything.'

When she went upstairs she saw her brother standing there looking at her. She said to him in a soft voice, "Thank you big brother. I owe you."

He said "No problem lil sis."

Then she got back in bed and cuddled back up with her girlfriend.


	6. Morning After

**A\N: Sorry it took so long for an update, it has been because of school and the ass load of homework and projects there giving us in the 8th grade. Now for your update. **

When Paige woke up she found her girlfriend not there beside her and instantly became upset. Then she went downstairs and saw her fixing breakfast. She was confused. So she did what she does best when she doesn't know the unknown, she asked a question.

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"They are at work. And Dylan? He's out with Marco for breakfast." answered Alex.

"And you're cooking for?"

"You and me."

"Oh, you are so sweet." with that she ran up and kissed her girlfriend passionately. Alex got distracted and then realized that she had food cooking.

"Paige, you can't be doing that while I'm cooking. Oh I almost forgot, your 'Mommy' said to clean up that 'yogurt' on the couch." She said winking to Paige.

"Ok thanks for relaying the message to me."

"Thank you for taking up for us, I really appreciate that." Said Alex very sincerely

"I'll do anything for my Pooky."

"Alright now get out so I can finish cooking. I love you so much Paige."

"I love you too Alex." And with that she walked out of the kitchen and waited for her 'pooky' to get done with cooking their food.


End file.
